Practical Joke
by Amnesty
Summary: This is actually a short comic that I'm working on thus the "story" if you wish to call it is extremely short. I really just felt like putting it into words... Good for a good cheap laugh! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Practical Joke

Shikamaru had Temari pressed against the wall of an office in the Hokage building. While they were both filling out paper work Temari decided to initiate a small make out session. It was late so not many people were in the offices anymore, though they still locked the door, just to be safe. Temari wrapped her legs around Shikamaru to pull him close, running her hands up and down his back. She let out a moan as he nibbled up her neck. Their lips passionately met and Temari froze for a moment and began to chuckle softly into Shikamaru's mouth. She let his hands and his lips roam her a moment longer and when his kisses made his way up to her ear lobe she froze and roughly pushed Shikamaru away.

"Gaara! What are you doing here!?" She yelled as she eyed the space behind her. Shikamaru instantly dropped Temari like hot coals and turned around in a flash.

"Gaara I can explain! … Wait…" His shocked eyes thinned into a glare as the woman who was now sitting on the floor burst into laughing. Shikamaru glared at the locked door and the empty space between him and it. He then turned his hateful gaze to Temari who was now gripping her sides during a deep laughing fit.

"Feh." He said as he began to make his way back to the table that had their abandoned paper work scattered upon it. He sat down and lifted his pen to begin filling out reports, glaring harshly at the innocent paper.

"Oh come on!" Temari laughed from her current position. "It was just a joke!"

((Author's Note: Poor Shika! Temari's so mean. Giving you a heart attack like that! The next chapter will be up shortly since it's just as short!))


	2. Chapter 2

Practical Joke Part II

Practical Joke Part II

Temari was pressed down on the beige couch cushion in the apartment in Konoha that was supplied to her during her longer stays. Shikamaru had escorted her home after that sat through a grueling four in a half hour peace meetings between Suna and Konoha. Even Temari felt herself nodding away a few times, though; she had too much control to go under completely. She had to stay attentive, not only when attention was brought to her and she had to make a report on one thing or another but also keep the lazy man on the right of her to pay attention himself. This of course was a feat in itself and she found herself constantly having to step on his foot or give his thigh a nice squeeze to pull him back to reality.

After said meeting, Shikamaru gave Temari a nice surprise when they passed through the threshold of the apartment. After closing the door behind them her turned Temari around toward him and began to kiss her fervently, trailing down from her lips, ear and to her neck. Needless to say Temari was _very _surprised at his sudden burst of energy as he lifted her up and "gently" laid her on the couch where she is now with Shikamaru pressed on top of her. She gladly tasted the inside of her "escort's" mouth as she pulled at the tie bounding his hair letting it fall loose around his face while he kept himself busy running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. Getting tired of being on bottom she pushed him roughly upward against his protest and smirked at him, acknowledging the irritated look he was giving her. She rose from her position and placed herself on his lap and kissed him on his smiling lips as he muttered, "troublesome." He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer to himself as she began to pull on his metal earring. He groaned in contentment as she continued her work. Though Temari was very much enjoying herself at the moment she forced herself to open her eyes into narrow slits she thought she heard some-

"G-gara!! I- I can explain!" She yelped quickly trying to pull herself away from Shikamaru's embrace.

"I'm not stupid to fall for the same trick twice Temari…" Shikamaru muttered as he pulled a frozen Temari closer to him and began nuzzling the crook of her neck.

Temari could only gaze on in shock as she watched the cork of her younger, seemingly emotionless brother's gourd begin to shake free as he stood silently in the entree way. It wouldn't be long until Shikamaru would feel the chill of a killer's intent closely behind him….

Fin

Author's Note: RUN SHIKA, RUUUUUUUN!!

Okay… I had to sit down and FORCE myself to write this… Although I'm sure I am not the only writer who has to do so… But the main reason it's released so much later than original planned is obviously not the length but the content… In "Where's Shikamaru" was my first kissing scene… ever… (Ironically it was between Shikamaru's parents! XD) But somebody said I should be more descriptive so… I wish I had a scanner so I could just put the drawing on… It leaves it up to the imagination and is very PG13. This is border line, if not, M… If anybody thinks I should move it let me know… I feel dirty….


End file.
